On the Staircase
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: ONESHOT! After the Yule Ball Hermione was left crying on the staircase and a certain Slytherin comes to comfort her. Dramione.


**Suddenly got inspiration for this….if it sucks too bad.**

**Please review.**

**--**

Hermione sat on the staircase, tears falling down her face. By now most people have already left the Yule Ball and she still couldn't believe how Ron had acted. Fraternizing with the enemy?! The whole point of the Tri Wizard Tournament was to bring them all together! Krum had to leave earlier because of some Durmstrang thing and she had told Ron and Harry, who she is for some reason angry at, up to the Common's Room. Even the few other heartbroken girls sitting with her had already decided to leave.

She wiped her eyes when she heard footsteps on the stone floor as someone came to stand in front of her. She thought that Ron/Harry might have come back but that thought vanished at the words, "What are you doing here, Granger?" Malfoy. Who else could have that sneering voice while talking to a crying girl? Hermione looked up at him, eyes red, and snapped, "Go away, Malfoy." He was a little taken aback from her attitude but managed to keep his traditional smirk. "So Krum already left you? I must say it took longer than I thought it would."

"Will you just go away," she said, her voice straining, "I'm in a bad enough mood without you making things worse." Malfoy actually had the audacity to look hurt. "You don't think that maybe I was here to see why you were crying, quite unattractive by the way, and make you feel better?" he said, slightly sarcastic. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes but instead had to hold back the small laugh at the idea.

"Find me funny do you, Granger?" he asked with his usual attitude. Against her will she nodded the tiniest bit before remembering exactly what was going on right now. "It has nothing to do with Krum."

"What?" he asked.

"Why I was…crying. It had nothing to do with Victor Krum, well not directly. It was Ron and his stupid-" Malfoy cut her off by saying, "I never really asked why, Granger. It doesn't concern me at all." Hermione looked at the ground, unable to believe she thought he might actually care about someone other than himself. After a few moments of awkward silence Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. He sat down on the staircase next to her and said, "Alright, I give in. What is it?"

Hermione, surprised turned to face him to be met with an indignant look. "What? If you won't tell me I do have better things to do," he said, making a movement to leave. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Her face reddened and she quickly let go. She muttered a small, "Don't," at his shocked face.

Malfoy chewed on his lip for a second before sitting back down as she went into her explanation. He worked to keep a straight, meaning bored, face but inside he couldn't really believe that the Golden Trio of all that is good and friendly could have such harsh feelings between them. Hermione had started crying again during the almost heart breaking tale so Malfoy hesitated before putting an arm around her. "Would you stop crying," he said, exasperated, "It's very unflattering, especially since you actually look nice tonight." His face flushed when he realized what he said. "Not that I'm saying you're pretty or anything…"

Hermione actually giggled a bit. "Of course not. If you were than I'd be a bit scared, actually." Malfoy cracked a small smile when he noticed that there was still music playing.

"Well than this will frighten you," he said as he stood up in front of her, holding his hand out towards her. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione's reply caught in her throat as she watched him for a moment. Deciding to just not think about it she nodded slightly and took his hand as he helped her up. Malfoy walked Hermione back out into the dining hall (I mean the ball room) where only two other couples were still dancing. They went out to the middle of the floor and started dancing. It started out fine actually, and nobody complained when Malfoy held her a little closer. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and said, "You know Draco, we can never actually be together."

Draco pulled back just enough that she could look up at him. He said, "I know," and kissed her full on the mouth.

**--**

**Sorry if it was kind of bad, but I'm kind of new to one-shots but…any helpful hints would be appreciated so please review.**


End file.
